The Dragon Guardian
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Once a month, the village give Stella, the Goddess of the Dragons a human male sacrifice, between the ages of 12 - 18. This month Gordon is picked to be that sacrifice. Working together with her, can he stop this from happening?
1. Chapter 1

**This was another story Gordon519 and i worked on together.**

 **Hope you like it**

 **And sorry if this seems rushed and/or not too wordy or not wordy enough**

* * *

Gordon Rite struggled at the ropes around his wrists, he didn't want to be a sacrifice.

But no one seemed to care as he was wheeled in a cart to the cave at the top of the mountain.

Eventually he just gave up and closed his eyes as they left him there.

As soon as the last Viking was gone, smoke began to come out of the cave and a teenage girl, with long white ears, a pair of wings and a tail, came out to see who they're giving to her this month so she will keep protecting their village for them - the cowards...

Gordon kept his eyes shut; he didn't know what she will do to him or how she will treat him.

 _'For once...'_ Stella thought to herself _'They did a pretty good job. But to be sure...'_

Slowly she reached out and rubbed the boy's cheek with the back of my fingers making him jump and open his eyes and she looked right into them, straight to his pure heart.

Gorgon squirmed as she stared into his eyes feeling uncomfortable.

Smiling Stella pulled away and shifting her hand into a Monstrous Nightmare talon cut him loose.

As soon as Gordon was off the cart he fainted.

Picking him up, Stella took him into the cave, to the place she called home, a place between places and set the boy on the bed and shifting to a Snow Fury, curled up on the floor next to him.

(*)(*)(*)

Gordon woke up with a yawn the next morning still feeling tired from the night before.

"Good morning," Stella said, back to being a halfa, coming in carrying a tray of fish for breakfast.

Gordon didn't say anything as he grabbed some fish.

"Are these cooked?" he asked.

"Of course," Stella said tucking into one herself "Did them myself too..."

"Thanks" Gordon said digging in "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Excuse me?" Stella asked looking up confused cocking her head and flattening her ears back.

"Sorry" Gordon said scared that he offended a god.

"Oh... I get it, you think that since I'm the Goddess of Dragons I'm as cold blooded as them and kill everyone and thing in my path. Well I got news for you..." she said leaning forwards to whisper it to him "I'm not..."

With that she went back to her fish but with a pout on her face.

"It's just that all the offerings that have been sent to you,...they never come back..." he said carefully.

"They do come back..." Stella said looking to him "They're just not Human anymore... And I only send them home after they over see their welcome here."

Gordon looked scared, he didn't want to become a dragon.

"Oh come on... I only change them to dragons when I send them back home..." Stella said rolling her eyes.

Still unsure, Gordon ate the rest of his fish and tried to fall back asleep.

Taking the plate, Stella left the room to leave Gordon in peace.

Once she was gone he pulled out a small copy of the Book of Dragons out of his pocket and opened it.

* * *

o

* * *

Back in Gordon's old village, the families with sons the age category between 12 -18 had had enough of having to put them through this every month.

And Luke, his little brother was crying, hugging his big sister's leg.

"But we can't stop doing this..." the Chief said "We stop, and She stops protecting us..."

Luke ran home, not caring about what the Chief said as to why they did this.

Klara, Gordon's twin sister followed him and found him on Gordon's bed hugging the pillow, brawling his eyes into it.

* * *

o

* * *

Back in Stella's cave, Gordon was flipping through the pages of his mini Book of Dragons, trying to decide what one he would rather be.

"Oooh you brought a gift for me," Stella says coming and snatching the book from his hands reading it. "Oh... It's that same stupid book everyone brings with them..." she said giving it back.

Whimpering scared a bit, Gordon scrambled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asks sitting down at the foot of the bed looking to him in confusion.

"It's... it's just... I don't want to lose my humanity," Gordon says taking the book back.

"What makes you think you will?" Stella asks still not sure what he was talking about.

"When you turn me into a dragon,...I... I don't want to forget who I was," Gordon says.

"Weren't you listening earlier..." Stella asks crossing my arms and pouting like a child "I only do that when I send them home. And I only send them home when they over see their welcome here..."

"Just promise me I'll remember my little brother..." Gordon said looking to her with pleading eyes.

"You had a little brother?" Stella asked looking to him in slight surprise.

Gordon nodded.

"What was he like..." Stella asked in a curious voice.

"He's name is Luke, he's 9 years old," Gordon began "Brown hair, blue eyes, likes stories and adventures, want to be friends with everybody."

"He sounds nice..." Stella says smiling and hugging her legs feeling sorry that the people in the village stole this boy away from him, just to give him to her, just because they're cowards.

Seeing the look and feeling coming off her, Gordon slowly reaches out and hugged her.

Stella froze and looked to him in surprise.

No one... ever... has hugged her before.

Eyes tearing up she lent into Gordon's chest and let all the feelings she had stored for... who knows how long, out.

At this, Gordon smiled and gently began to rub her hair.

* * *

o

* * *

In Gordon's old house Klara was just finishing comforting Luke and put him to bed for a nap thinking he needed one, giving him his old teddy bear to cuddle.

He eventually cries himself to sleep.

Slowly Klara gets up and goes back to the Great Hall where the families were still trying to work out what to do, just in quieter voices, since the Chief already said no.

* * *

o

* * *

Gordon finished calming Stella down and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Gently he laid her down on the bed and started to look at the book again.

"Miss Stella..." a young voice said by the door.

"She's sleeping," Gordon said looking up to see a 12 year old looking like he wanted something.

"Oh..." he said "Ok I'll come back later..." he says turning away.

"Luke?" Gordon asks cocking his head a bit.

"My name's not Luke," the boy says confused "It's Billy..." he says.

"Sorry," Gordon says coming out of the cave a bit "Can you please tell Luke I'll see him as a dragon."

"Who's Luke?" Billy asked not remembering anyone called that when he was still a Viking.

"My little brother," Gordon said in a slightly confused voice.

"Oh... Ok," Billy said then looked Gordon up and down "But who are you?"

"I'm the newest sacrifice, my names Gordon," Gordon says smiling a bit.

"Oh..." Billy said nodding "Um... Who's your Chief?"

"William the Brave," Gordon says stating the name of the Chief.

"He was not my Chief," Billy said confused "Mine... I think... Was his father Robert the Ruthless."

"What?" Gordon said shocked looking at the kid.

"I was brought here 37 years ago," Billy said looking up innocently, looking to Stella, making sure he wasn't being too loud.

Gordon blinked a few times shocked, and was shaking his head.

"What?" he asked cocking his head.

"Well... Shouldn't you be, you know, older than this?" Gordon asks looking Billy up and down too.

"Something about this place," Billy said in a thinking voice "Makes it so we stay the same age."

Gordon looked to Stella as she snored lightly still asleep.

"I wonder how old she is then.." he said curiosity in his voice as he went to sit at the foot of the bed, eyes on her.

"She won't tell anyone," Billy said coming over and getting into Gordon's lap. **(he might be old but technically he's still a kid)**

* * *

 **o**

* * *

In the village's Great Hall the families were just coming through with their idea.

"Maybe... if we make it so the Chief's son is chosen," a father says "Then he'll make this stop."

"Are you crazy " another says looking to the first one in surprise.

"What?" he asks "All we have to do is stuff the Sacrifice Box with Hamish's name and then he'll get picked."

"You know what I like this plan," Klara says nodding. "It's high time he has his name put into the box."

And so it was agreed that next month, they would put this plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that after-noon, Gordon was gently trying to wake Stella up.

"Hmm?" she asked blinking her eyes open and seeing Gordon "Wha's wrong?" she asked yawning, turning over, and sitting up.

"Any chance I could become a dragon early so I can get used to it?" Gordon asked straight out grinning a bit.

"Um... sure..." Stella said confused, no one has ever asked to become a dragon before "Which... Which one would you want to be?" she asked thinking she should give him a choice.

Gordon flipped through his book again and picked one out.

"A Nadder?" Stella asked, looking to Gordon to check.

"Yeah," Gordon said to confirm it. "I think they're beautiful..."

"Ok," Stella said standing up and closing her eyes picturing a green Nadder with red tail spikes.

She was about to snap her fingers when she thought of something. "A full dragon or a halfa?"

"Let's start with a halfa" Gordon said after thinking for a bit.

Nodding Stella changed the picture in her mind so that Gordon was still human, but he had a Nadder's wings and tail, and some scales over his face and arms so he could get the feel of them.

Once she finally got it perfect, Stella snapped her fingers.

Slowly, Gordon opened his eyes and wiggled his wings and tail smiling. Then looked up to Stella finding she had also changed into a Nadder halfa, blushing.

"You're beautiful..." he said a blush appearing and started purring as she scratched the horn on my head.

"Thanks..." she says kissing him on the cheek and leading him outside to her garden where all the others were playing and having fun.

Seeing them, Gordon starts playing with the, while Stella sits under the shade of one of the trees and watch, a small smile on her face, as she watched all of them playing together.

After a bit, Gordon came looking up at her, she gone back to her normal Snow Fury halfa self.

Sitting next to her he starts to rub up against her happily purring.

"I think I have an itch at the base of my horn," he says smiling to her gently.

Smirking a bit knowing full well he can do it himself but not caring, Stella reached out and scratched it for him.

"Better..?" she asked.

After a mix of purring and nodding Gordon laid his head down in her chest.

"Could you make me a full dragon? I really like this," he says through his purrs, looking up to her.

"You sure..." Stella asked pulling her hand away and biting her lip not really wanting to do so. But if he wanted it, then she would.

"If you don't want too..." Gordon tailed off, he didn't want her to be upset.

"Not... Not yet," Stella says, avoiding his eyes, bushing again "If... If you don't mind..."

"Ok," Gordon says curling up in her lap.

Waiting until he was asleep, carefully Stella pulled herself out, and settled down to sleep next to him, a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Gordon woke up in to the smell of fish.

Stella soon came over and sat down next to him with a plate of fish for each of them.

"Don't worry they're still cooked," she says before Gordon could ask "But if you want something else Charlie made some bread last night."

The others were by the picnic benches having their breakfasts as well.

Gordon digs right into the fish, in a more dragon like way than anything else. He was starting to enjoy being a dragon.

Stella slowly tucks into hers, watching Gordon as he had his, wondering if this was a good idea, her tail wrapped around her and flicking as she thought.

Gordon's eyes lock on to Stella's tail following it as it flicks back and forth and back and forth...

Stella was too busy with her thoughts to notice.

Suddenly Gordon pounced onto it and started trying to gnaw on it, an innocent look on his face shocking Stella out of her thoughts and making her look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked snatching her tail back and checking to see if it was alright.

Noise over by the benches had died down and all eyes were on them.

Gordon whimpered and hid his face. _'Why did I let my dragon side take over...'_ he thought starting to tear up.

Stella stopped checking her tail and looked to him as she hears his whimper, and reach out carefully.

"Hey, I... I'm not mad," she said not sure how to say this "It's just, you startled me that's all..." she says as she hugged him "Please don't cry..."

Slowly Gordon calmed down and looked up at her.

"Sorry, I just lost control like that Stella..." he says in an ashamed like voice.

All Stella did was nod in understanding, once again wondering if this – turning him into a halfa was really a good idea.

* * *

o

* * *

Luke was holding Klara's hand as they went to the Hall for breakfast, is other hand holding the arm of his teddy bear, the one which Gordon made for him, making a silent promise to never let go of it.

Gordon had made Luke's teddy, but that wasn't how he wanted his brother remembers him by, he wanted to go back and show him the skies.

Gordon had promised Luke that once he came back as a dragon he would let the boy ride him.

As they got there they nearly ran into Hamish as he was leaving.

Luke silently waves at him.

Klara only glared at him.

"Oh hey Klara," he said trying to be friendly, he always liked her.

"Humph," she said and went inside pulling Luke along behind her.

"Hey Klara you ok?" Hamish asked reaching out and grabbing her shoulder.

Next think anyone knew he was on the floor, Klara holding both his wrist and holding a knee to his back keeping him pinned down.

"I just lost my twin brother because of your dumb father you spoiled brat!" she screamed "WHAT DO YOU THINK!" after a bit longer she let go and carried Luke over to the Rebel table where the families were quietly congratulating her.

Luke quietly sobbed into his teddy bear - he missed his brother and just wanted to see him again, if even for just a moment...


	3. Chapter 3

Stella was by the pond looking into it to see what was happening in the other world and saw the anger, the hate, the pain and suffering this monthly sacrificing, was doing to its people, and sighed hugging her knees and shutting it off not wanting to watch anymore of it.

"Do you truly need sacrifices?" Gordon's voice asked as he came over and sat next to her "If you don't, why don't you tell them?"

"No, I don't need them," Stella said quietly, hugging her knees tighter "But I do need friends, and... and someone to care about," she said blushing as she looked up to him for a second only to jump back to the pond.

"But every time I go there, to say, they think I'm mad and just keep giving me more," she said tears coming to my eyes. "Making me rip families apart, stealing sons and brothers away..."

Gordon reached out and hugged her curling around her.

"There there, maybe we can use a different way to tell them..." he said patting her hair.

"Like what..?" Stella asked rubbing the tears away.

"Just don't take the sacrifices," Gordon suggested after a bit of thinking.

"But then they'll just give me another one because they think I didn't like him," Stella said leaning into Gordon a bit more and gripping at his shirt.

"Trust me I've tried this long ago and nothing that involves talking to them, or has to do with the sacrifice has ever worked..."

"Then let them see their families again. Please..." he said almost begging.

"You think that will work?" Stella asked looking up to Gordon, her eyes shining with hope and tears.

He nodded and rubbed against her purring a little.

"Do... Do you think they'll come back?" she asked after thinking for a bit "And what about Billy and... and Charlie their families probably aren't even there anymore..."

"I don't know, but it's worth a chance," Gordon said, still patting her head.

"You try it first," Stella said straight away getting up and dusting herself down and snapping her fingers so Gordon was human again.

After hugging her, Gordon started running home to see Luke, to see Klara, to see everyone, a smile on his face.

Stella sank back down and turned the pond on again watching Gordon as he came out of the cave and run towards the village.

Hoping, praying, that he would come back to her.

* * *

o

* * *

As Gordon got to the village gates the first person he spotted was Luke and he ran towards him calling out his name.

"Gordy?" Luke asks looking up "GORDY!" he screams and ran towards his big brother, crashing into him and making him drop to the floor.

"Luke what are you..." Klara asks coming over and was caught breathless as she sees Gordon there too.

"Gordon... But... But how?" she asks shaking her head trying to work thing out, tears in her eyes "I... I saw the cart... You... You were..."

"She let me come back to visit" Gordon said smiling as he hugged Luke, still on the floor.

"She what?" Klara asked confused "But you're not going back right? You're staying here. Right?"

Gordon shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back," he said getting up Luke still in his arms "She's lonely and I want to help her."

"She's lonely?" Klara asked loudly getting people's attention and whispers on Gordon Rite being back began "Do you have any idea how bad Luke and me have had it since you were taken by that monster last week?!"

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact," Gordon said nodding "And that's why she let me come back, to tell you that she doesn't need these sacrifices."

"She... Wha?" Klara and almost the whole village all said together.

"She doesn't need them," Gordon repeated "And she thinks you're all cowards because of it."

"Well then why does she take them?" Gorge, one of the Rebel father's asked getting nods from the others while the other half of the village muttered under their breaths the _'They were not cowards.'_

"Because you won't let her explain," Gordon said looking around to everyone repeating what Stella had told him earlier.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, WHAT'S ALL THIS?!" the loud voice of the Chief called out as he pushed his way to the front to see what was going on.

Gordon's hold on his little brother tightened.

"Gordon?" William asks as he sees him "Gordon you escaped! We must celebrate this at once. EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL!"

After a bit of a standoff everyone got moving.

Quickly a nervous looking William pulled his second in command aside and asked him why did he think Stella sent the boy back?

But Gordon didn't budge

"I didn't escape," he said glaring at the Chief a bit "She let me come back to visit."

"Excuse me?" William asked turning back around to see the boy.

"She let me come back to visit and to talk to all you," Gordon repeated getting rather bored of having to do so.

"Well what did she have to say?" Hamish asked coming forward but being held back but his father in case this was a trick.

"That she only takes them, because you won't listen to her when she comes to say she doesn't need them..." Gordon said.

"Father, is this true?" Hamish asks turning to his dad.

"Of course it's not," the William says standing tall "We listen to her, we give her a boy each month that fits the calling she asks for. And we make sure every boy is in there so it's fair."

"Did you not hear me!?" Gordon yelled getting annoyed at this man "She doesn't need them..."

"I heard you, Gordon," Klara said coming over and standing next to him facing the Chief "And just so you know Chief, I as well as nearly all the other families with boys in the age zone, know for a good dam fact that _your son_ has NEVER been put in that box."

"Of course I have," Hamish said back to her "It's just the luck of the draw, that I'm not chosen, that's all."

"Well then, you don't need to keep sending kids to her, that's what she told me," Gordon said looking to the crowd.

The families started nodding and mumbling at this and came over to stand by Gordon and Klara's side.

"I can get her to let the others come and visit if you promise me not to send more kids," Gordon said to try to get the others to come over.

"You can?" an old women who lost her son man years ago asked, this getting more whispers from the villagers.

"Yes, I can," Gordon said giving Luke to Klara and hugging the old lady.

Everyone started giving Gordon the names of their loved ones and messages they'd like him to give them.

Off to the side the William and his second in command were watching in silence, trying to work out why Stella would do this.

Away from both of them, Hamish was going over what Klara said about him never being in the box.

Slinking away, he went to go check if that were true...

After writing down all the messages, Gordon got up and started heading back.

"No..." Luke cried out hugging his legs not wanting to lose his brother again "Don't go Gordy! Please!"

Carefully Klara came and peeled him off and lifted him into her arms, a sad look on her face too.

"Don't worry, champ," he said smiling. "I'll come back tomorrow, promise" he said hugging them both one more time.

"Doubbly-Ubbally-Pinky-Inky-Promise?" Luke asked sniffing a bit.

"Yes," Gordon says ruffling his hair.

Smiling he let go and everyone watched as he left, all with smiles on their faces and high hopes that their messages will get through to their loved ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Gordon gets back and runs right into Stella's arms with the messages for everyone in his notebook.

"You came back..." she whispered snuggling into his shirt and purring a bit as he hugged her.

"I have some messages from the families to give to the others," he said smiling.

Pulling away from him, Stella looked over the garden and did a dragon call of a Snow Fury getting everyone's attention.

Within minutes everyone who was still there was before the two of them.

"I have messages from you loved ones" Gordon says to them loudly as he opened his note book and started handing them out.

As one everyone sat down, the younger ones with big smiles, the older ones with looks of confusion to Stella on why Gordon was able to go back but they weren't.

Gordon started handing out the messages from home to them, finally Billy was the only one without a message, a sad look on his face.

 _'Well I have been here for a while...'_ he thought to himself.

Pulling the page out at the very back of his notebook out, Gordon handed it to him - it's a letter from his mother asking him if he was ok.

Staring at it in wonder, Billy accepted it with a smile and a great big hug.

Once he let go he ran off to find a pencil and some paper to write a note so Gordon could give it back to her with a reply saying he's fine.

Quietly Stella came over and hugged Gordon from behind smiling.

"Thanks" he said hugging her back, spinning around so it was a proper hug.

"Thank you for coming back..." she said quietly purring gently "And for making it so those cowards won't make me have to take any more kids away..."

"Thank you for letting me visit my little brother" Gordon said letting go.

"You're welcome..." Stella said blushing and avoiding his eyes "I... I caught at the end you promised him you'll go back tomorrow..." she said looking to him.

"Will... Will you return then as well?" she asked.

"Yes," Gordon said rubbing her shoulders gently "Yes I will."

* * *

o

* * *

Hamish had just gotten to the last name in the Sacrifice Box and found out that Klara was right - his name wasn't in here...

His father had lied to him to protect him all these years.

"Well not no more..." he said quietly and got some paper and began writing his name, over and over and over and over and over again until there were as many slips with his name as there were all the other boys in the village.

Once he was done and after rubbing his wrist a bit, he stuffed the ones with his name into the box and put all the others in a bag and stored them in the fire place in the Hall - one of the bricks was loose.

* * *

Early the next morning, Gordon came back to the village, with a bag of notes from their sons and another message from Stella.

But before he could even cross the border of the village, he was knocked to the floor and was being hugged to death by Luke.

"Hey Luke," Gordon said hugging him back.

"You kept your promise..." he said looking up to Gordon and getting off so his brother could get up, his teddy bear in his hand.

"Still keeping him around?" Gordon said poking the teddy.

"What's wrong with me keeping Dathi around?" he asks worried hugging the bear so tight his head nearly popped off.

"Nothing, I'm proud that you are," Gordon said stopping him from killing the bear.

"You... You are?" he asked loosening his hold, starting to walk back to the village with his brother.

"Yes," Gordon said nodding, ah he started to deliver the letters from the others to their families.

Smiling Luke stayed by Gordon's side all the way to the Hall where they met up with Klara, Gordon giving her a hug when he sees her.

"Hi dweeb..." she said smirking slightly as she hugged him back.

"Are the sacrifices continuing or no?" he asked letting go of her.

"Technically they've stopped," she said lifting Luke into her arms "But Hamish insisted that there be one last one, but came around to everyone with kids in the age group, telling them not to worry, and everything will be ok," she said "But he didn't tell anyone what he meant..."

"He's putting himself as one..." Gordon said running towards where he thought Hamish was, he wasn't going to let him do this.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a bit short, but it was all that i could fit in here**

 **Hope you're all liking it thought... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

In the town square, all the boys between the ages of 12 - 18 stood in the 'Choosing Zone' - a boxed off area, where they waited for the next sacrifice to be said.

Up on the stage stood William, Hamish, and the second in command who was digging into the Sacrifice Box.

"No!" Gordon shouted as he ran on the stage grabbing the box and pulling it away "You said there would be no more!" he yelled at them.

"Gordon, please..." Hamish said eyeing his father "This is the only way to get them to stop and you know it..."

"I won't let you do this" he said tears in his eyes.

"Gordon!" William called over to the boy "Please kindly get off the stage..."

"Your son stuffed the box with his name! You want him to leave and never come back, to never be able to spend those long evenings with you again!" Gordon said yelling through his tears at the last bit.

There was a gasp from everyone at this...

"Hamish, is this true?" Willian asked shocked.

Hamish nods looking away from him.

"Please, for his sake, don't send another kid to that mountain" Gordon said through hid tears, sobbing.

"But then she..." William began to say giving the same reason on to why they did this and have done since they first settles here.

"She only ever wanted them because she was lonely, she never wanted to tear families apart," Gordon yelled to everyone, but focused on the Chief "If he truly wants to go let him but don't force anyone to go again!"

"And how would you know this?" William said anger over taking his confusion.

"Because I told him so!" Stella's voice called out, making everyone look up to see her hovering there, her large white wings, beating, her arms crossed and a look of disappointment pointing to the Chief as she come to land in front of him.

Gordon rushed to hug her tucking himself into her wings.

She hugged him back then came apart, and still holding his hand for confidence, turned to the Chief.

"Just so you know you big fat coward," she began "I never make the dragons do or don't do anything. I don't control them; they have minds of their own. I've never protected this island because it doesn't need it."

"Now do you believe me?" Gordon asked glaring at the Chief a small smile towards Stella on his face.

"I do!" Klara's voice came from the crowd and all the Rebel families began to call out too.

"Don't send your sons and daughters to the mountain; they don't need to go unless they truly want to..." Gordon said to the crowd.

With that sorted, Stella was about to leave, the stage, pulling Gordon with her, when from the roof tops net-cannons were shot and she was pinned to the floor, Hamish standing over her with a sword in hand.

"No!" Gordon yelled diving in the way as the sword cuts through his chest saving Stella in the process.

"GORDON!" Klara and Luke cried together, while the rest of the village were stunned.

Stella was speechless.

Her eyes were on Gordon as he fell the sword meant for her going through his chest.

Looking up at Hamish with narrowed eyes she started growling and transforming into her Dragon Form, the magic cutting the nets, and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Gordon was starting to black out as he slowly died, pain, was all he could feel.

With the last of his strength he managed to place a gentle hand on her leg calming her down.

Feeling Gordon touch her, Stella calmed down and look to him, knowing that he wouldn't want her to do this.

Shifting back, she got off Hamish and let him up, once he was however she punched him right in the face the force knocking him off the stage and into the crowd with a bloody nose.

Smirking, she turned to pick Gordon up and spreading her wings flew as fast as she could back to the cave to get you fixed up, Klara and Luke following below.

Gordon felt himself start to slip away finally at peace.

"Oh no you are not dying on me, Gordon..." Stella says half way there "Come on... Just a bit longer... Stay awake... Please..."

Gordon managed to barley keep his eyes open as he looked at her with a kind smile as he started fading away.

Stella reached the cave and landed running in, not closing the gate way so his sister and brother could follow, and place Gordon on the bed.

Quickly she darted around the room and got everything ready to fix him up. Then taking deep breaths to sooth herself, she turned to Gordon and closed her eyes picturing the sword to come out.

Once it was she quickly cleaned the wound in his chest where it struck him and wrapped it up.


	6. Author's Note

**AN: DO NOT PANIC, DO NOT PANIC!**

 **I haven't forgotton about the fact that i'm meant to update this story today**

 **It's just my computer finally decided to give itself up and it needs to be taken away to be fixed, and the story was on there.**

 **I will not get it back for at least 1 - 2 weeks, but i'll finish up this story as soon as i get it**

 ***Cross hmy heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.* ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next Day**

Gordon blinked his eyes open and sat up clutching his chest.

He looked around the room seeing he was back in Steela's cave, and Klara, and Luke were there with him.

He sat up and started to lift up the blankets, seeing the rounds and rounds of bandages around his chest.

He took a deep breath as he sat up and look at the rest of him.

He looked like he did when he was the Nadder halfa Stella turned him into a few days ago, with the same scales in the same places.

Slowly Gordon stepped out of bed and walked over to Luke.

At first the boy just swatted Gordon's hand away and curled up a bit more hugging his teddy.

"Luke, I'm awake" Gordon said shaking him gently.

"Huh..?" he asks blinking and rubbing at his eyes. "Gordy? GORDY!" he screams jumping at his brother and waking up Klara.

Gordon hugged him tightly and rubbed his back, smiling.

"You should be in bed you know dweeb," Klara said yawning "After what you went through."

"What, so I can't see my brother?" Gordon said laughing happy to have his family back.

"You can see him from the bed..." Stella said coming in with breakfast for each of them.

"Stalla, you're alright..." Gordon said relieved smiling and coming over to her.

"Of course I'm alright," she said reaching out and gently grabbing his arm asking "Does this hurt in anyway?"

"Er... No?" Gordon said wondering why she was asking if his arm hurt when it was his chest that to the sword through it.

"Good..." Stella said losing her smile and giving him a good whack on the arm "WHY IN THOR'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed at him.

"Did you think i was going to let Hamish kill you instead?" Gordon asked, rubbing his arm.

"I would of rather he do that than him hitting you..." Stella said backing down and hugging herself, looking away "You... You scared me when you did that..." she said.

"Hey it's ok," Gordon said coming forward and hugging her "I'm better now, right? And I promise the next time someone's pointing a sword at you I'll stay clear from it."

Smiling gently Stella hugged him back.

After a bit there was a small cough, and the two of them suddenly remembered about Klara and Luke. The former, having her arms crossed and giving them looks and the latter gigging a little.

Quickly Stella and their brother broke apart, both as red as tomato's and avoiding each other's eyes.

"So..." Gordon coughed gently "What the news on the village and Hamish and the Sacrifices?" he asked getting back to the bed and having breakfast.

"Hamish is being put on trial for the cause of trying to harm a God," Klara says nodding to Stella "And finally the Sacrifices have stopped. All thanks to you dweeb," she says happily.

"So, if Hamish loses the trial, and i think we all know he will," Gordon said in a thinking voce "Who's going to run the village when the Chief dies?"

"Don't know," Klara says. "Guess that's something we'll find out when we go there," she says smirking slightly.

"So how does that work with me needing to stay in bed thing?" Gordon asked returning the smirk besting his sister.

"Well if you don't want to see Hamish get stomped in the face, that's up to you..." Klara said picking Luke up and, after thanking Stella and saying they'll be back later left and headed down to the village.

* * *

*o*

* * *

In the Great Hall it was a full turn out of the village for the Trial of Hamish.

It was just being called to order when Klara and Luke came in.

"Hamish," William says looking down on his son "You stand here accused for trying to harm commit murder on a God, and in doing so struck one of your own villagers," he said "How do you plead?"

"Not... Guilty..." Hamish said anger in his voice that this was happening his fists clenched and teeth grinding.

"You sick son of Loki!" Klara screamed out "We all saw what you tried, what you did. You don't deserve to be the heir of this village!"

This got nods and murmurs of agreement from everyone.

"And who's going to replace me Klara?" he asked speaking only to her.

"I nominate Gordon!" someone calls out getting agreements from everyone else.

* * *

*o*

* * *

Stella and Gordon were by the pond in the garden watching the whole thing.

One proud, the other surprised.

* * *

*o*

* * *

After a whole three hours of arguing this out it was decided that Hamish would be stripped from his title and it be passed to Luke, instead, with the argument Hamish pointed out that the Village needs a Human, chief.

(*)(*)(*)

That night Klara and Luke visited Stella and Gordon once again to give them the good news.

"I think you'll make an excellent Chief Luke," Stella says smiling, while Gordon was nodding along ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Miss Stella," Luke said happily hugging her around the waist stunning her slightly, but she accepted it and hugged him back.

* * *

As they and the Village celebrated, Hamish was packing his bags and preparing a boat to leave.

His whole life here was so he could be the next Chief, and now it had been taken from him by a child.

"Well I'll sort this out..." he said to no one in particular "I'll get even. I'll show them all what happens when you mess with Hamish Bludvist..."

* * *

 **AN: Bet you weren't expecting that...**

 **But anyway, sorry for the delay, and don't expect a sequel**


End file.
